Protective coatings for hard surfaces, especially polish compositions are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,575 to Martin, for example, described detergent resistant polish compositions, in which an aminofunctional silicone fluid and hydroxyl-terminated organopolysiloxanes and/or silicone resins are added to polish compositions containing waxes. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,933 to Yates described an automobile polish which contains the reaction product of a hydroxyl terminated polydimethylsiloxane and an aminoalkoxysilane. U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,498 to Holdstock et al described a detergent resistant polish containing a partial amine salt of a copolymer which is obtained from the partial hydrolysis and condensation of a silanol end-blocked polydimethylsiloxane having 5 siloxy units, an aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane and an aminoalkoxyalkyltrialkoxysilane and a copolymer obtained from the partial hydrolysis and condensation of a silanol end-blocked polydimethylsiloxane having 800 dimethylsiloxy units with an aminoalkoxyalkenyltrialkoxysilane. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,889 to Fink et al describes a detergent resistant composition containing hydroxyl-terminated organopolysiloxanes and methylsiloxanes having amine groups linked to the SiO groups of the methylsiloxanes through a bivalent hydrocarbon radical and an organic tin catalyst.
Hard surface coating compositions which may be used in the rinse operations of car wash establishments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,075 to Basadur. These coating compositions comprise an aqueous dispersion of an amine functional dimethylpolysiloxane, a non-volatile mineral oil and cationic emulsifiers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,168 to Atherton et al also describes a protective polish for auto laundries comprising dicoco dimethyl quaternary ammonium salts, an ethoxylated tertiary amine, an emulsified mineral oil and a methyl silicone fluid.
Polish compositions which are useful for cleaning, protecting and polishing leather products are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,769 to Vaughn. These compositions consist of an emulsion of water, a solvent, a wax, an emulsifier and the reaction product of hydroxyl end-blocked siloxanes and aminofunctional silanes.
Many of the aqueous emulsions known heretofore have a tendency to gel or separate on storage and/or when subjected to freezing or elevated temperatures. This is particularly serious, especially in compositions which are to be used in automatic car washes where a uniform composition is essential in order to obtain optimum protection and appearance. Thus, emulsions which are not storage stable are generally ineffective and unsatisfactory as coating compositions.
Moreover, it is essential that the coating composition impart detergent resistance and that it improves the gloss of the treated surface. Furthermore, it is essential that the surface be detergent resistant after only one application and that the surface retain its gloss for a period of time.
Likewise, it is essential that the coating composition be storage stable in order that they will perform satisfactorily in automatic car washes. Also, it is essential that the compositions form a hydrophobic coating which causes water on the surface to form beads and thereby facilitate drying.
It has been found that aqueous emulsions containing aminofunctional silicone fluids can be made storage stable by incorporating cyclic siloxanes in the emulsions. Moreover these emulsions provide an improved hydrophobic and detergent resistance coating to the treated surfaces.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a detergent resistant composition for hard surfaces. Another object of this invention is to provide a composition which imparts gloss to the treated surface after only one application. Still another object of this invention is to provide a stable aqueous composition which may be used in automatic car washes. A further object of this invention is to provide stable aqueous compositions which when applied during the rinse operation at an automatic car wash causes water beading on the surface of cars and thereby facilitate drying.